fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail
Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail (ＴＡＬＥ ＯＦ ＦＡＩＲＹ ＴＡＩＬ　ＩＣＥ ＴＲＡＩＬ　～氷の軌跡～　（アイストレイル）　''Teiru obu Fearī Teiru - Aisu Toreiru''), known as Fairy Tail Ice Trail in the English release, is a Japanese manga series by Yuusuke Shirato and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story of Gray Fullbuster's journey after losing his parents and his master Ur, and before reaching Fairy Tail and becoming a member of it. Manga Written and illustrated by Yusuke Shirato, "Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail" is a monthly spin-off manga that was serialized in Monthly Fairy Tail Magazine from July 17, 2014 to July 17, 2015. The individual chapters had been collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with both volumes being released on September 17, 2015. There are 13 chapters and 2 omake chapters in total. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Kodansha USA on August 29, 2015, with the first volume released on December 29, 2015. Volume List Special Chapters *'Omake': Another Trail: Snowy Origin Comrades (01/2015) *'Omake': Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow (02/2015) Cover Gallery Volumes Chapters Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 1.png|Chapter 01|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 1 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 2.png|Chapter 02|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 2 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 3.png|Chapter 03|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 3 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 4.png|Chapter 04|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 4 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 5.png|Chapter 05|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 5 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 6.png|Chapter 06|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 6 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 7.png|Chapter 07|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 7 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 8.png|Chapter 08|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 8 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 9.png|Chapter 09|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 9 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 10.png|Chapter 10|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 10 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 11.png|Chapter 11|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 11 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 12.png|Chapter 12|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 12 Fairy Tail Ice Trail Cover 13.png|Chapter 13|link=Ice Trail: Chapter 13 Snowy Origin Comrades Cover.png|Another Trail: Snowy Origin Comrades|link=Snowy Origin Comrades Another Trail, Spring Blooms in the Snow.png|Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow|link=Another Trail: Spring Blooms in the Snow Characters Protagonists Antagonists Other |} Magic *'Egg Knock' (エッグ・ノック Eggu Nokku):Egg Knock is a time-related Magic that allows the caster to speed up the time within an egg, enabling them to effectively cut down the egg's incubation period. To activate this Magic, the user puts their hands together and shoots a ray of light at the target. The limitations to this Magic are unknown but, according to Chrono Noise Guild Master Nez Booms, a user of the Magic will be able to decrease the incubation process from ten years to mere moments.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-27 Important Terms Guilds *'Chrono Noise' (喧騒の秒針 ,クロノ・ノイズ, Kurono Noizu): A guild located in the depths of a frozen forest.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11 The normal members appear to prefer physical combat to using Magic and seem completely helpless in the face of Gray's Magic.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-26 Gray's interference in their plans results in the destruction of the guild building and the death of the Guild Master.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 15-20 *'Woodcutting in the Dark' (夜半の樵, ウッドキリングインザダーク, Uddo Kiringu In Za Dāku): A poaching guild that searches for valuable beasts in order to sell them.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 21 A team from this guild managed to capture a baby king mole and chartered on a train compartment. They were then confronted and defeated by the King Mole parents, Gray and Pause.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-26 Locations *'Chrono Noise Headquarters': a large igloo-shaped building, it has a huge empty dome-shaped space with corridors leading off in various directions. This space was home to the Devil's Egg. It has a prison that they used to contain both Gray and Nano. Others *'Gold Cotton' (黄金綿, ゴールドコットン, Gōrudo Kotton): a valuable type of cotton, its worth per gram being more than that of gold. This is due to its rarity, which is in turn a cause of the fact that it gets destroyed upon contact with water, but it does not seem to grow in confined places. Due to this, it requires clear skies all throughout its growth to mature properly. This raises the difficulty of cultivating Gold Cotton to incredibly high levels and is purely dependent on luck.Fairy Tail Ice Trail: Chapter 8, Pages 8-9 References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off